marvels_spiderman_2017fandomcom-20200213-history
Spy-D
Miles Morales (also known as Spider-Kid) is a student at Horizon High. History Miles is a student at Horizon High. He developed a security robot to protect the School, but it was destroyed by the Spider-Slayer. Miles got his powers when one of Oscorp's genetically altered spiders bit him while he was following Peter to Osborn Academy, as it was under attack by the Spider-Slayer. Physical Appearance Miles has near-short black hair with a slight fade and brown eyes. He wears a black hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath and grey pants with blue sneakers. His Spider-Kid costume is similar to Peter's but is a black body suit, with the exception of a red spider web-like pattern that covers his torso, with a silhouette of a red spider on the front of the suit. His mask’s eyes are white with a bold red outline around them. His shoe welts and finger tips are also red. Personality Miles Morales is a 15 year old African-American/Puerto Rican teen and a science nerd that everyone loves. When he first gained his spider powers, he was afraid of what he's turned into but he quickly embraced the idea of being like Spider-Man. However, Miles gets a bit reckless when he goes viral with his crime-fighting exploits, which drew the unwanted attention of Allistair and Spencer Smythe in giant Spider Slayers, which nearly puts his father in danger. After seeing the results of his actions, Miles agrees to be more careful with his abilities. He can also be very comical in times of crisis. Relationships Anya Corazon Miles gets along well with Anya. As a group with Peter, they do research for their classes. She and Gwen know Miles's secret identity. Peter Parker/Spider-Man When Miles gained his powers, Spider-Man did his best to help him. Spider-Man became a mentor to Miles. Even trusted him to let Miles know he's Peter Parker. Powers and Abilities Powers Spider Physiology: '''After being bitten by a genetically-altered spider, Miles gained it's abilities as well as a few others the original Spider-Man does not possess. * '''Wall-Crawling: '''Miles is capable of adhering to vertical and horizontal surfaces and climb them with ease. * '''Superhuman Strength Miles' strength was greatly enhanced by the spider bite, he was strong enough to easily lift a portion of the Spider-Slayer. * Superhuman Agility Miles has become very agile after gaining his spider powers, able to perform impressive feats of parkour and the ability to scale the sides of buildings in a matter of seconds. * Spider-Sense Miles possesses an extrasensory ability that warns him of immediate danger through what he feels as his entire body covered in goosebumps. * Invisibility: Miles can become invisible and become hidden from sight. At first, he was only able to do it out of fear or nervousness but has mastered his control of the ability. * Bio-Electricity: Miles can generate electric shocks that can stun opponents or unleash a wave of it. Miles calls this his aracno-blasts or venom blasts, while Pete calls it electro-blasts. Abilities Genius Intellect Trivia * Miles is 15 at the start of the series. * After Miles rescued Spider-Man, he exclaimed that he was going to be sick. This is similar to what happened to his comic book counterpart after he saved a woman only to flee to a nearby alley where he vomited. * His favourite show is Kraven's Amazing Hunt. * His second favourite show is Cooking With Carol. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Horizon High students Category:Scientists Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Allies